The Invisibles Vs The Populars
by SoccerActingViolinBookGeek
Summary: What would happen if the invisibles had special powers. And maybe they wanted revenge on a certain family of populars. And what if a invisible girl was spy for the invisibles and was excepted into said populars. And this takes place at Hogwarts, fun!
1. I Am Invisible

My name is Madison Marie May, and I'm invisible. Seriously. I'm the type that get's bumped in the halls, sat on at lunch, and who knows what else. I mean I don't care anymore. It's my fifth year at the school Hogwarts, in the house of Ravenclaw. Now it's not so hard to believe I'm ignored right? Today is August 28th. My birthday, and also the day my mum, my sister, and I go and get our materials for school, although it will be the first time my sister goes to Hogwarts.

"Sonny! Sonny! Wait for me!", my sister, Madeline, yelled so that the whole entire Diagon Alley could hear. I groaned. I hated the nickname she gave me. When she was little she couldn't say "Madison". All she could say was the "son" part of my name. It drove me up the wall!

I turned around to see my sister running towards me, and my mum chasing her. My sister and I looked a lot alike. I had short brown hair, she had long brown hair. She and I both had pale skin, and freckles. The only thing different were her eyes. Her eyes were a light blue, while mine were an Irish hazel.

"Linny! You can't run away from mummy like that! You'll give her a heart attack!", I yelled when Madeline had finally caught up to me. Linny was my nickname for my sister. You know MadeLINe.

Linny frowned, her dimples firmly in place. How come the younger sisters get everything? The attention, the looks, their way!

"I'm sorry! I just wanted you to see me try on my new robes", she said smiling. My mother finally caught up to us.

"Madeline Marie May! Don't you ever! Ever! Ran away from me like that!", my mum said out of breath. My sister bit her lip and muttered an "I'm sorry", to my mum. I rolled my eyes. It was the whole puppy dog face routine.

We continued walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, Linny gazing at all the shops in aw, why I held her hand making sure she wouldn't run off again. Finally we reached "Lavender Brown Robes". The women who owned it was a high time fashion designer. She had all the most best clothes, though I just preferred my Ravenclaw uniform. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. We entered in to find a girl with short blonde hair working at the counter.

"Hi I'm Karrie March I'll be helping you around Lavender Brown Robes. What do you need?", asked the girl as though she couldn't care less. My mum smiled.

My mother told the girl what I need and my measurements. After she was done she smiled at me.

My mother knew what I wore. I wore the same thing every year, only the size changed. The girl nodded her head, and went to the back to find what my mum had ordered. Just then another women with long blonde hair, freckles, brown eyes, and tan skin came out. Her body was skinny like an hourglass, and she had a beauty mark by her left eyebrow. My sister gasped, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my Merlin! Your Victorie! Victorie Weasley!", my sister shouted. The woman smiled, blinding us with a perfect white smile. I was in to much shock to say anything. Before me was not only a famous Weasley, but a_ model_ famous Weasley. A Weasley that had become famous with out the help from her family name.

"Yes I am. I'm taking it you're going to Hogwarts for the first time. Why don't you come over here dear", asked Victorie. Linny just stared, her mouth open. I was in shock to. What was a rich, famous, beautiful model doing taking first year measurements?

"But you're the famous model who models clothes from everywhere all over the world!", my sister exclaimed running over to her, and taking out a piece of parchment and quill, which I realized she had just taken from my backpack! Hey!

"Can I get your autograph?", Linny asked as though this would complete her life. Victorie laughed.

"Why of course!", she said taking the quill and quickly scribbling down her name, as though she was a pro at this. She handed it back to Linny who stared at it, her eyes practically shining. She looked back up at Victorie.

"Why are you working here? You're a Weasley! A famous model!", Linny exclaimed jumping up and down. Normally I would have snorted or laughed. My sister was acting like some brainless, pink frilly girl flawing over a famous rock band boy or something. Victorie smiled again.

"Yes I am. Lavender Brown, the woman who owns the company, is going to be producing one of my modeling campaigns. She's an old family friend, and said she would be glad to do it if I promised to help out a bit. So I'm doing my share. Besides it's nice to take a break from modeling, and so something easy ", said Victorie guiding Linny to a stand. Victorie got out tape roll, and asked it to measure Linny. My mother cleared her throat.

"How old are you Ms. Weasley?", my mother asked, her long brown hair no match from Victorie's blonde. Victorie answered without looking up from her work.

"I'm seventeen, but will be eighteen in October. I'm going to Hogwarts to complete my final year there. It's going to be great this year since I will be Head Girl", Victorie said looking up from her work to turn to my mother proudly. My mother I could see was impressed.

"So you manage to keep your grades up and model?", she asked Victorie looking suspicious. I was too. There is no way that girl has brains and beauty! It's just not fair to the rest of us! Victorie was about to answer when Linny piped up.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you!", Linny said beaming. Victorie laughed and turned to my mother.

"I love your daughter! You know", Victorie said suddenly, "my brother Louis, and my cousin Lucy are going to Hogwarts for the first time. I could introduce you to them. They're going to need some friends when they go to school." My mouth dropped. Did a Weasley, not to mention a famous one, just ask someone else who is not in The Clan to sit with them?

The Weasley/Potter Clan always kept together. They never had any outside friends because they're family is so big that they didn't need any outside friends. Except for Kate. Kate was one of the most popular girls in fifth year along with both Dominique and Molly Weasley. They ruled the school. Everybody knew that story.

James Potter(the second) had a crush on Kate McLaggen since second year, when she transferred to Hogwarts from France. He was bothering her so much that his cousins, Molly and Dominique, became best friends with her to keep James away. Soon they really became great friends and now were the most popular girls at school. See how much karma hates us all? The other people that get teased by James Potter and the Trouble Twins were just ignored, but when a pretty, new, french girl comes she's in their group.

Just then Karrie came back with the clothes my mum ordered, looking as though she would give anything to just leave.

"Here you go. Seven navy blue skirts, two navy blue robes, one black robe, seven white collared shirts, and one black and bronze robe all in the size 6", Karrie said handing them to my mum. After she left Victorie cleared her throat. It sounded like a angel burping. Okay I've lost it.

"Um excuse me, but surely those clothes aren't for your daughter are they?", asked Victorie, looking slightly confused. I was to. Who else would be for? My mum was short, but not a size six. My mum laughed.

"Of course not! They are going to my eldest, Madison", my mother said, gesturing towards me. Victorie looked confused, and then she spotted me. She looked surprised like I had just appeared out of thin air. Actually the fact that she was able to spot me so quickly was quite flattering.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear I didn't see you!So your name is Madison, what's your name dear?", Victorie asked, turning back to my sister. I groaned. See what I mean by I'm invisible.

Finally Victorie finished with my sister and brought her out some robes.

"Here you go. One pink collared shirt, one white collared shirt, one yellow collared shirt, one blue collared, one purple collared shirt, one orange collared shirt, one red collared shirt, three golden skirts, three red skirts, one black skirt, one black robe, one golden robe, and one red robe", finished Victorie bringing out the clothes. I was confused. Like dead confused. It happens a lot, so don't be shocked.

"How do you know what colors to get? You don't know what house she will be in", I said. Victorie laughed, and just waved it aside. I noticed how well painted her finger nails were. Stop it Madison! You will not fall under the Weasley's spell!

"Oh your sister has the charm. She will be in either Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. I can already tell what colors to get", Victorie reasoned. Victorie handed us the clothes and waved goodbye.

"Oh I never got your name sweetheart", Victorie suddenly said. Linny smiled, as though she had been waiting to be asked this question her whole life!

"It's Madeline, but I go as Linny", Linny said, nodding her head. Victorie smiled.

"What a site that will be. The three L's. Lucy, Louis, and Linny", said Victorie holding the door for as and shutting it as we left.

For the rest of the day we went around and bought Linny and I books, shoes, quills, parchment, and for Linny a new wand. I couldn't get the trip to Lavender Brown Robes out of my mind. Why had she noticed Linny, but not me? How come I wasn't noticeable? Every time someone seems to acknowledge my existence, they forget about me.

"Okay we got everything. Let's go home. Dad has been baking me cake all day! And I can't wait!", I said. My mom smiled. Something about her smile seemed off.

"Oh we're not done yet", said my mum with her smile on her face. I stared at her, confused. Yes I am confused once more. Told you it happens a lot.

"What do you mean we got everything?", I asked her.

"Sweetheart I wanted to get you a gift, but I didn't know what. You have almost every book in the collection of books, and I think you've grown out of stuffed animals, so I'm just going to give you some money to get something. It can be anything you want", my mum said. I stared at her in surprise. My family wasn't rich or poor, but money was tight for us now a days.

"Anything?", I asked. My mother smiled.

"Anything, just as long as it's under fifty gallons and you're back here in twenty minutes", my mum said pulling out a pocket of gallons. I squealed, hugged her, took it, and ran down the road. I knew exactly what I wanted. I had wanted it for years.

I ran into a store. There was three owl cages hanging on hooks outside of it. I looked around. It was a small shop, but there were so many animals. Dogs, crups, cats, snails, slugs, ferrets, snakes, toads, owls you name it. I looked up to see the girl at the counter smile.

"Hello what can I do for you?", asked the girl, her smile widening. I stared a her. This girl was as pale as a ghost, she had bags under her silver eyes, and she was as thin as a pole. Her hair was white, and long. It looked like a ghost itself.

"Um Miss are you okay?", she asked, looking concerned.. I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Nope she really was all pale and white.

"Oh yeah fine, um, I was wondering what was the best behaved pet you have here. One that's friendly and smart. I really don't want anything slimy or gross though. Maybe like a dog or a cat?", I asked. I had wanted a pet since I was six, but my mother said I was to smart for pets. She said books would keep me company, and so would my little sister. Yeah right. I loved Linny and all, but a cute, small animal was what I wanted. One all to myself. The girl smiled, her teeth were sparkling white.

"Oh that would be Minnie. She'll be perfect for you! ", she said running to the back, and bringing out a gray tabby cat. I smiled. She was prefect.

"She's cute!", I said laughing and Minnie rubbed up against me. The girl laughed too.

"Well she certainly likes you! She doesn't like Slytherins though. I took her to Hogwarts once, and she almost bit off a Slytherin boy's ear", said the girl laughing. I smiled, and looked back up at the girl, who seemed to be smiling at the cat. It was almost as if Minnie was smiling back at her as well. Weird.

"You go to Hogwarts?", I asked. She beamed.

"Yep! Sixth year Ravenclaw at your service, and I'm captain of the quidditch team", she said proudly.

"I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw, my name's Madison", I said. The girl smiled, and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lyra! I don't remember ever seeing you before", Lyra said leaning over the counter to get a closer look at me. I shrugged, and shook her hand, trying not to seemed creeped out by the fact she was leaning half way off the counter to look at me.

"Most of the school doesn't know I exist. Actually I think you're the only one, besides my sister", I told her not really sure why. It's not she was going to remember me. Lyra shook her head.

"No I have photographic memory! If I had seen you in the stands during a quidditch match I would have remembered you", she said. I shrugged again, and placed Minnie in my backpack where she fit perfectly. This was possibly the longest conversation I had ever had with someone. I didn't like it. I preferred for things to stay the way they are. Too much change is not always a good thing. Besides I was an invisible. We don't have friends, and I was already use to it.

"I don't go to quidditch matches. I have to go. See you at Hogwarts!", I called walking out the door, knowing I wasn't going to. Friends weren't my thing. I wasn't good with people. As much as I wanted to be seen, I was afraid. Of change. Of anything really.

I ran back to the spot where my mother and sister were standing. When Linny spotted me she began jumping up and down waving her hands around.

"Sonny! Sonny you're back! What'd you buy! What'd you buy!", asked my sister. I smiled and pulled Minnie out of my bag. My sister squealed and pulled Minnie out of my hands, squeezing her to her chest.

"She is such a cutie!", cried my sister squeezing Minnie, and swinging her around. Minnie growled.

"Can you please let go of me!", yelled Minnie, hissing at us. We gasped. Linny dropped Minnie. Minnie of course landed on her feet, and looked up at us.

"You talk?", we all asked. Minnie rolled her yellow eyes, if cats can even do that.

"Duh! You bought me in a wizard pet store. It's what makes me magical. As long as I'm owned by wizards I can talk", Minnie explained. We all nodded just standing there. Minnie rolled her eyes again.

"Hello? Are we going!", asked Minnie. I snapped to attention.

"Oh yeah right. Mum do you mind apperating us home?", I asked. My mum snapped out of it too, and quickly grabbed onto my wrist. Next thing I know a chocolate flavor is flooding the room we were standing in, which happened to be my living room. I dropped my bag on the couch and ran into the kitchen. Minnie jumped onto the couch, and curled up. My dad was standing by the oven pulling a cake out. I smiled.

"Dad it's amazing!", I said running over and hugging my dad. My dad laughed and hugged back.

"It's not amazing yet until your mother comes over here and adds the decoration", declared my father. My mum smiled and pulled out her wand.

"Inpareo_ dlighten"_, she said flicking her wand. Suddenly icing flowers sprung out from my cake. The formed three words and were outlined by icing ribbons.

_Happy Birthday Maddy!_

I gasped and pulled my mum into a bear hug.

"This is beyond the Valley of Brilliant! Where did you learn a spell like that!", I asked my mum. She smiled, sharing a glance with my dad.

"I been practicing it. I must say I added my own touch to it, but now it's time to dig in to your 'Chocolate Frog/Chocolate Cauldron/Regular Chocolate Cake!'", my mum exclaimed. I grinned. I love chocolate!

We all ate our cake, which I didn't really share. We laughed, and talked, and bid each other goodnight. My dad came of to me, and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head.

"Happy fifteenth birthday sweetie", he told me. I smiled up at him. As long as I had my family who needs friends!

"Thanks dad! Goodnight!", I told him pecking him on the cheek. I crawled into bed, about to drifted off to sleep when Minnie walked into my room.

"So...where do I sleep?", asked Minnie. I gasped.

"I forgot to buy you your things!", I said jumping out of bed. Minnie sighed.

"Look it's fine. I'll just sleep at the foot of your bed. Just give me a pillow to sleep on. You look like a kicker and I don't fancy being kicked when I'm trying to sleep. I can eat human food, just nothing chocolate, and nothing frizzy like soda and butterbeer", Minnie said. I nodded. There was no way in hell I was going to share my chocolate anyway. Minnie curled up at the foot of the bed, as I handed her a pillow. I shut off the light on my nightstand, and kissed Minnie by the ear. She purred. I fell asleep in dreams of cats, and white haired girls.


	2. Off To Hogwarts We Go

**Off to Hogwarts We Go!**

I kissed my mum as the train started to blow it's horn. I grabbed my sister's hand and we jumped onto the train. It was September 1st and we were on our way to Hogwarts! We waved goodbye until our parents were out of site.

"Thank Merlin! I thought they would never leave!", exclaimed my sister. I frowned. I liked our parents. I would miss them terribly. My sister grabbed my hand, and with great force dragged me down the train.

"C'mon Sonny! Victorie said she would introduce me to her family! I wanna have friends!", she said pulling me along. I sighed. If only my sister knew what big honor she was going to have. She would be jumping off the walls. Reminder – Don't tell her what a great honor it is. I led her to the back. The Weasley/Potter Clan always sat in the back. I found that out when I sat there last year. They came in, and Roxanne Weasley sat on me. I sprang out of there as fast as I could. Ah memories I wish I had forgotten.

Finally we reached the last compartment. I could hear laughter inside. Why were they always laughing? Surely not everything in the world was that funny! My sister started to open the door. I grabbed her hand, shock coming over me. As did fear.

"Wait Linny! We can't just go in there! We have to wait for Victorie's permission! You can't just walk into the Weasley/Potter Compartment!", I exclaimed as though everyone knew this. Which they did, actually. Linny stared at me, rolling her eyes. At me?

"Why not? Their just people! I mean really famous people, but all the same. Victorie was really nice, so I bet they will be really nice. Be brave Sonny! I'm going in!", said Linny and with that she opened the door. I think a part of me died when the door opened, and they all stared at us. I gulped. Yep, a part of me had died.

She and I looked inside. Sitting on the left seat were two kids I had never seen before. One was a little redhead girl with freckles, and brown eyes. I could only imagine that this was Lucy Weasley. Beside her was blonde haired boy. He was very short with freckles as well as brown eyes. This had to be Louis Weasley.

On the right seat sat Albus Potter. He was the middle child of the Potter kids. He had messy black hair, brown eyes, and moon-shaped glasses. Next to him was the very smart, and know it all Rose Weasley. Albus and her were best mates and never left each other's side.

Rose was tall, like her dad. She had freckles (by now we can all pretty much say every Weasley has freckles), red curly hair, and brown eyes. Both her and Albus were a year under me.

Next to them was Lily Potter, youngest of the Potter kids. She had freckles, red hair, and, most amazing of all, bright emerald eyes. She was in her second year, and was said to be a genius at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Like her dad.

Sitting by the window was them. The Golden Girls. The Goddesses of Hogwarts. Molly and Dominique Weasley, along with their best mate, Kate McLaggen. Molly was a bit different from regular Weasley's. She had brown hair, and hazel eyes. She had seemed to lack the freckle gene.

Lucy was her baby sister, and Molly was the most prettiest of the Weasley's, besides Victorie. Next was Dominique. She had short red hair, and bright blue eyes. She always wore her dad's old fanged earring, and made sure everyone knew who she was. She scared the hell out of everyone.

Then Kate. Prettiest of the bunch. Kate had soft blonde hair( I know because she has bumped me many times before), and pretty gray eyes. Her skin was flawless, and her body was a skinny as a twig. She was the envy of every girl.

My eyes sifted to the floor where James and the Twin Trouble sat. James Potter, as you probably can already guess, was a trouble maker. Along with his partners in crime, Roxanne and Fred Weasley. They were the Twin Trouble. They both had tan skin, covered in freckles. Both had blue eyes, and blood red hair. They were twins and did everything together. James had black hair, and brown eyes. His face was covered with freckles and every girl thought Kate lucky, because she was the apple of James's eye.

I turned my head to see Linny wave. I don't think I could have breathed on them, let alone wave!

"Hi I'm Linny! Your cousin Victorie and I talked. She wanted me to meet you guys!", Linny said. Everyone smiled, but remained silent. Kate finally spoke up, her golden curls bouncing up and down, her smile firmly in place.

"I'm sure she did sweetheart, but there's no room. I'm sure if Victorie had asked you to sit with us she would have asked us first. No offense dear, but we don't really know you", Kate said, still smiling. I frowned. My sister was not a liar! Who did Kate think she was? Oh yeah right. She was Kate McLaggen, Clan member. Close friend of the Weasleys and Potters. My bad. Linny seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I'm no liar! She said that she would introduce me to you!", stomped Linny. Dominique spoke up, turning to Kate.

"I think she is telling the truth! Viccy told me before she went to her Head Girl meeting that a little girl with long brown hair, and cute blue eyes might come to our compartment! She said that she met her in Lavender Brown Robes", Dominique said. Kate blushed, and her eyes became friendly.

"Oops I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a liar. I had no place to say that. You can sit with us. There's a place right next to Louis", Kate said gesturing to Lucy and Louis. Oh now there was room? Linny grinned and stepped over Fred to get to the seat.

I shut the door and sighed. My sister hasn't even gone to Hogwarts yet, and she's already more popular then me. I went back to the front of the train, where no one sat. I took a seat in an empty compartment. I quickly got changed, and sat down reading. We were almost there when suddenly the door opened. I looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley snogging each other's faces. I cleared my throat, and they both broke apart. They both looked at me a second, before Rose's ears turned red.

"Oops sorry we didn't know anyone was in here", and with that they left. Sorry! Sorry! That's all they were going to say? How about a memory spell to undue what I just saw! But I couldn't believe it! A Malfoy with a Weasley! Oh the irony! But it didn't matter, it's not like I could tell the Weasleys about Rose. Why would they believe me? I sighed.

Being invisble had it's perks. I knew everything about everyone, because when someone did something they didn't want someone to know about, they went to an "empty corridor", or an "empty classroom". It wasn't empty, because I was obviously there. I could tell you lot's of things.

Sara Woods was cheating on her boyfriend, Greg Peterson, with Bernie MacDonald.

Kyle Jordan didn't really like quidditch, and wants to be part of the Goblestones Club.

Kate McLaggen does have a soft spot for James Potter, but she won't admit it to anyone.

These are only some of the things I know, that other's don't. Once again the door opened, but this time it wasn't a snogging couple, but Minnie my cat! She jumped into my lap.

"Thanks for leaving me in the baggage compartment! Do you know how many male felines were hitting on me and giving me cat calls?", asked Minnie. I laughed. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

The train stopped, and finally let us off. I was the first one out, and could see the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, standing by the lake waiting for the first years. I ran to the carriages. I jumped into the first one and waited for more people to come. Likely it would be invisibles like myself. I sat waiting until I saw, one by one, invisbles. I of course didn't know their names, but I knew the type well. They were like me, people that no one saw. There was two Hufflpuff boys, one Slytherin girl, and two Ravenclaw boys with a Ravenclaw girl. None of them talked to each other, and none of them said anything to me when they got on the carriage. They all just sat down. The Slytherin girl was last, she stuck her hand out, and patted the invisible thing that was pulling us. Once she got on, the carriage took off. Minnie, who was still on my shoulder, whispered to me.

"Why don't you talk to these people?", she asked. I sighed. Cats I thought were smart!

"We are invisibles. We don't talk to anyone, except our family, or ourselves. We don't have friends, we just blend into the wall", I said nodding. Minnie raised her little cat eyebrows. Was that even possible?

"But you guys are normal people. I saw you on your birthday! You do the same as everyone else! I mean you have every right to be just like that girl Kate", Minnie whispered. I sighed, wondering how Minnie knew about Kate.

"Listen Minnie I'm invisible for four reasons. One I have normal looks. Nothing special stands out about me. I don't have colorful hair, or smooth tan skin. Two I am in one of the 'NN Houses'. The Nerd and Nobody Houses. That's what the Ravenclaw House and the Hufflepuff House are called now a days. If I was in Gryffindor I would at least be a somebody. Three I don't know any of the Weasley/Potter's. Like the Longbottems or Thomas's. They know the Weasleys and Potters. They spend Christmas with them. And Four. I don't create drama. Being popular means being able to create drama so that people will never get tired of you. Trust me us invisbles know half the things that most people want to keep secret. If I were to go into the last bathroom on the third floor (aka Gossip Central) and spill the beans on people I would probably be the most popular girl in the school!", I declared. Maybe I should write a book.

The carriage stopped at the entrance of the castle. Professor Flitwick was sitting there inspecting the luggage. I was the second to step out, right behind the Slytherin girl. Her black hair, which was in a long pony tail tided with a green ribbon, was swinging from side to side as we got off. All of us slowly walked over to our luggage. We stood by the gate waiting for Professor Flitwick to notice us. It seemed as if we were to talk that Professor Flitwick would snap at us for breaking the silence rule of being an invisble. Of course this was not the case because I highly doubt that Professor Flitwick would snap at us for talking.

We waited until another cart pulled up. In it were three Gryffindors, who looked to be second years, and a sixth year Ravenclaw. Her hair was a silver white, and her skin was pale. I stared, and the girl waved. It was Lyra.

"Hi Madison!", Lyra yelled running over to me. The other invisbles turned to be, and I blushed a deep red. Professor Flitwick looked up hearing Lyra's voice and jumped back startled at the number of students waiting for their luggage.

"Ah! Excuse me! Um Sorry. Everyone line up, while you tell me your names, and I hand you your luggage", Flitwick said stuttering. The invisbles let the second years in front of them and stood in a line. I went to the back standing in the front of Lyra, and behind the Slytherin girl. Lyra tapped me.

"Hey! Hows it going! Remember me?", she asked. I snorted. How do you not remember this girl.

"Yes I remember you", I said turning away from her. She stood there confused. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but what was I suppose to say? I usually don't talk to people!

"So how are you? I see you and Minnie are getting along fine", she said brightly. I ignored her. Nobody ever in history talked to an invisible. Why now? Why me? Lyra tapped me again.

"Why aren't you answering me Madison? What did I do?", asked Lyra. Minnie jumped from my shoulder to Lyra's and whispered in her ear. Lyra's lips formed the word "Oh", and she shut up. Minnie jumped back on my shoulder.

"What was that all about!", I hissed at her. Minnie frowned, her cat eyes sparkling.

"I had to give her a reason why you were ignoring her! It was rude! Lyra is a perfectly nice girl, and was just trying to be your friend!", Minnie said. I frowned back.

"I don't need friends! I'm independent! I come here to study and that's all", I said. Minnie growled.

"Still there was no need to be rude", Minnie said before sitting up straight and no looking at me. I sighed. Great! Now my cat was mad at me. I stood there listening as a Ravenclaw invisible boy said.

"Oric Towler" Flitwick handed him his luggage and the Slytherin girl stepped forward.

"Genevieve Rookwood", the Slytherin girl said. Flitwick flinched when he handed her her luggage. I stepped forward.

"Madison May" Flitwick smiled. He handed me my trunk, along with my muggle backpack, that my dad had given me, and my regular navy blue bag. I walked towards the castle. Minnie and I entered the Great Hall to find it empty with only one teacher. Our Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She was very strict, but very nice or so I was told. She use to be Head of Gryffindor, but now it was Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher.

I sat down at the table and watched as more students piled in. I looked up at the staff table. Now there was our Ancient Runes teacher, Professor Thomas. She was very short with long blonde hair, and gray eyes. She was very weird, and almost never said anything sane.

There was our Muggle Studies teacher Professor Longbottom. She was the wife of Professor Longbottom who teaches Herbiology. She looked American, you know like a Latin American. She had long straight black hair, and russet skin. She was super pretty, and was pregnant three months.

There was our Divination teacher, Professor Patil. She was an old hag. She was the twin sister of Professor Longbottom, the wife, but didn't look half as pretty.

There was also a new guy. His hair was red, and he had a billion freckles. I gasped. It was Ron Weasley! The Ron Weasley! There was only one position that he would have, and that was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was so excited!.

Our Potions teacher, Professor Abbot sat down, along with Professor Flitwick who must have finished giving out luggage. That's when I noticed the whole hall was filled up. The last of the teachers sat down , and the Headmistress stood up. Everyone was silent.

"Welcome students! To another year of Hogwarts! I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation! First let us start with the sorting and then I shall finish my speech. Professor Longbottem bring in the students!", called the Headmistress. Everyone's heads turned, including mine. The doors were open and a plump man with black hair was leading in a bunch of kids. I tried to spot Linny through the crowd. I soon found her talking to Lucy and Louis. They were laughing at whatever she had said. She glanced up to see me staring and she waved. I waved back smiling. My little sister was at Hogwarts! Then I frowned. My little sister was at Hogwarts! I gagged and looked up to see her waving over at the Weasley/Potter Clan who were waving back enthusiastically. I sighed. Molly blew her sister a kiss, Dominique blew her brother a kiss, and Kate blew my sister a kiss which my sister returned. I felt something boil inside of me. How dare Kate McLaggen blow a kiss at my sister! She had no right too! I was her sister, she was not! I slumped in my seat and watched as the students climbed onto the seats and waited for the Sorting Hat to call out their new house.

I looked over at the Gryffindor Table. Albus was talking to Zoe Thomas, a spunky girl who was identical to her mum both mentally and physically. Rose was sitting by them only she was looking off at the Slytherin table. I could only guess who she was staring at. Then there was Lily Potter who was sitting next to the Longbottom siblings. Frank, who was looked like his dad and was in third year, and Alice, who looked like her mum and was in second year.

Finally Professor Longbottom called out "May, Madeline!" I watched as my sister strutted up and landed on the seat. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"_Ah a May. I sorted one before you."_ the voice had said. I knew that voice. I heard it when I first came to Hogwarts. It was the Sorting Hat! But how could I hear it? Nobody but the wearer could hear it!

"_Yes I believe you sorted my sister. Into Ravenclaw. Please can I go there too!" _That voice was my sister. Merlin! I was reading my sister's thoughts! That's how I can hear the hat too!

"_Why do you want to go there? Surely you don't think you are smarter than the average witch. I see it here in your head. You wish to join your sister, but are you sure it's where you belong? Your sister and you have to very different heads I can see so. She was full of wisdom and quick thinking. Knowing what to do at every moment. Her head was much smarter than most that I have sort. Even Ravenclaw herself! Your sister though is shy, and scared. She keeps herself hidden in books, hidden from the real world. She doesn't know how to face fear in the eye. You though. You are very brave. You weren't afraid to approach the Weasleys and Potters. You weren't afraid to stand up for yourself. I believe you also have friends there too. I see in your head. Your friends are in the house you belong too"_

"_And where is that?"_

"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat yelled. Everyone clapped, and so did I. Hell the hat just called me smarter than Ravenclaw, and I can read my sister's thoughts! This was a pretty brilliant time! At least it was until I saw my sister ran over to Kate and gave her a hug. I frowned, ready to rip Kate's perfect little blonde haired head off.

After Louis and Lucy Weasley were sorted, and the feast was eaten, and the rules were given, everyone followed their prefects to their common rooms. I watched as Linny followed Victorie who was delighted that her new pet had gotten into Gryffindor, as she had predicted. I followed our prefects to the seventh floor. At the end of the hall was a door with a bronze eagle on it.

"_What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"_ asked the eagle. Melody Ward, our girl sixth year prefect, cleared her throat.

"A muggle human. A baby crawls on its hands and knees when it is first born. In the middle of a muggle humans life they stand on two feet, and when they get old they use a cane, making it the third foot", Melody said. All the first year Ravenclaws looked impressed. The door opened.

"_Nicely explained"_ the eagle complimented. Everyone piled into the common room. I smiled. This was home. The bronze and blue sofas. The starry ceiling. The bookcases just waiting to be investigated. I sighed and headed up the stairs until I found a chamber labeled _Fifth Years_. I walked down the hall until I spotted a door with mine name on it. I opened it. There was no one in the room so I looked around. There were three queen sized bunks beds in the silver room. I took the top bunk by the widow. I looked out it to find that we were very high up. The common room may be on the seventh floor, but the rooms were in towers. I started to unpack while Minnie made herself comfortable on the window seal.

Suddenly four girls came in laughing. Great roommates. And by the sound of it they were the air head Ravenclaws. Brilliant! NOT!

"I know! I mean the Weasley/Potter's haven't let anyone into their group since McLaggen!", a girl with dirty blonde hair was saying. Another girl with auburn hair opened her mouth.

"And now suddenly this new first year is part of their inner circle? I mean the the Longbottom's and Thomas's have always been in their circle so that doesn't count, I mean their parents were friends. But she is completely new! Half Blood I heard! Dad's a muggle, mums a witch! I mean does the name May show up anywhere in the books about Harry Potter and the Great Battle?", the girl said. I frowned. That's because my mum was an invisible too. She was there alright! Just no one remembered her.

Another girl with black hair, and tan skin snorted, her large earrings dangling.

"Her mum was too lame to fight! Probably ran at the first sign of trouble! I mean if I was there I would be super scared too! But I mean I would fight first before I fled!", the girl said. Okay now I was really getting mad. Why were they judging my mum! They didn't even know her! She was actually one of the sevenths years there who were making sure all the younger kids got out safely. Sure she didn't fight, but she tried her hardest! Anyway she wasn't a Gryffindor, but a Hufflepuff! Kind, caring, and loyal!

Finally a short girl with brunette hair stepped forward.

"How do you know all of this? I mean no one knew her mum, so how do we know? She could have been one of the people who were fighting the giants! Or the spiders! She could have been the one who ran and asked the centaurs for help!", the girl asked. I smiled. I liked this girl, whoever she was. I thought one of the taller girls would cut in, but they listened to her. She continued.

"Courtney! Your dad and mum left the fight before it even began! Libby your mum was attack by a werewolf, and couldn't even fight the rest of the time! Sasha your uncle was under the age limit, and ended up dying! How in the name of Merlin are you going to judge this poor first years mum!", asked the girl. Libby, Courtney, and Sasha stood there.

"Oi maybe your right Flora!", the auburn haired girl said. "We shouldn't be judging the girl's parents." The dirty blonde haired girl smiled.

"Yeah! I mean how do we even know this stuff about May is true?" , asked the girl. The black hair girl frowned.

"Well I mean I heard it from a Ravenclaw, who heard it from her Hufflepuff boyfriend, who heard it from his friend, who heard it from his Gryffindor cousin, who heard from her friend's friend, who was sitting next to a boy, who heard it from a girl who was sitting right next to Frank Longbottom, and heard that the new girl's name was Madeline Marie May, that she was a Half-Blood with a muggle dad who works in a bakery, and a witch mum who works in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Her dad's name is Lance May, and her mum is Christine May", said the girl with black hair. They all stared at her. I sighed. They knew almost everything about my sister except for the fact that she had a sister. Me. The short girl heard my sigh. She looked up.

"Oi hey! Sorry we didn't see you! What's your name?", asked the girl. The others turned around to face me. I gulped. I couldn't lie. Seriously I was a horrible liar.

"Madison May", I said. The girls gasped.

"You're Madeline May's sister!", asked the blonde haired girl. I nodded.

"Oh Merlin! And you just heard us criticizing your mum! How embarrassing!", said the auburn haired girl, though it didn't sound as though she meant it. The black haired girl just stared up at me. The short girl interrupted the silence.

"Well hi! My name's Flora Cornor! The redhead over there is Courtney Riverview", said Flora gesturing to the auburn haired girl. She huffed.

"It's auburn Flora!", Courtney called. Flora ignored her.

"That's Libby Patil", she said addressing the black haired girl. She ignored me. Probably still embarrassed.

"And that's Sasha Creevey", said Flora pointing to the girl with dirty blonde hair. She waved. I smiled. I had never ever met people. Just then the door opened and a girl with dark brown hair came in.

"Guess what! Fred Weasley asked me to do his homework for him! The Fred Weasley!", exclaimed the girl. Sasha, Courtney, Libby, and Flora completely forgot me, and turned to the other girl. I sighed. Fifteen minutes of fame. Minnie crawled over to me.

"Tomorrow you are going to talk to Lyra! If you don't I will see to it that Peeves haunts your every move!", she hissed. I sighed again, and covered myself with my Ravenclaw sheets. This was a great way to start the fifth year. I guess.


	3. Tomorrow Begins with Lyra the Weird

**Tomorrow begins with Lyra the Weird, Daydreaming and cheese.**

I woke up early, and by early I mean eight. I stretched and got out of bed. I slipped into my navy blue skirt and my white collared shirt. Today was the day we met with our Heads of House and discussed our career choice. I wasn't really excited cause I didn't know what I wanted to do. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up. I was brushing my teeth when Minnie hopped onto the counter and yawned.

"Gosh you morning people", she muttered. I laughed, and tied a blue bow around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror while I slipped on my tennis shoes. I grabbed my backpack, which held all of my books, quills, parchment, and who knows what else. Minnie followed.

"Where do you think your going?", I ask her. Minnie sighed.

"I am making sure you talk to Lyra!", Minnie said. I snorted.

"Yeah right I know you and Lyra are just teaming up on me to make sure I lose all sanity that I still hold!", I said very dramatic . Minnie rolled her eyes. Ah ha so the conspiracy is true!

"Honey I think you just lost it", she said. I growled. Yes I growled. Do not be alarmed, it happens often.

"Minnie you are staying here!", I said and with that I slammed the door shut. Yes it was harse, but I was hungry! Lyra wanted to talk to me, hell knows why, and I was low on chocolate! I rushed to the Great Hall to find only one person there. And because I have such great luck, it was Lyra who was sitting there eating her oatmeal, and talking to herself. I sighed feeling bad for the girl, who must get teased a lot because of her looks. I took the seat across from her and cleared my throat. Lyra looked up and smiled.

"Hey Madison! What's happening! I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I didn't know you were an invisible", Lyra told me quickly stuffing her face with oatmeal once more. I laughed.

"Nothing happening. It's okay I mean you came to me and all. Actually it's quite nice to be talked to. Really. Maybe if I actually have friends I can move up to being a nobody!", I said excited. Seriously I was excited with becoming a nobody. Somebody needs to come and slap me because there is something seriously wrong with me. Lyra laughed.

"Better be unseen then teased. I have so many nicknames. 'Lyra the Lousy' or 'Lyra the Ghost'", she said shrugging. Right on cue in came three Slytherin seventh years. They walked right over to Lyra and dragged her off her seat.

"Hey look mates it's Lyra the Lousy! Hey Lyra talk to any of your ghost friends?", asked one of the Slythern boys. They all laughed while Lyra ignored them. The boys walked away laughing at their joke. Lyra sighed.

"You know it's not just that. Sometimes when I play quidditch they always call out 'Hey Lyra you shouldn't be aloud to play because it's not fair. Ghost can naturally fly!'", Lyra said spooning her oatmeal. I felt pity on her until I remembered her and Minnie's evil plan.

"Listen Lyra", I said very seriously, "I have to know. Are you and Minnie planning on stealing my sanity until I just become a fried old piece of toast?" Lyra sat there staring at me. While she was doing so I took this time to day dream.

Who's cute in this school.

Ooh I know James Potter!

Ew no he's taken.

By who?

Kate McLaggen you dumb brain!

Geez Maddy! Getting all violent!

Don't call me Maddy! Only my mum calls me that.

Maddy I am your mother.

Oh shut up you know I suck at Dark Vador impressions.

Yes, but in my mind it's an brilliant impression.

Actually it's my mind.

Well fine then be that way!

Merlin you're immature!

Ooh you know who's immature! Kai Jordan!

Oh my Merline I know right!

I mean remember when he use to be our potions partner?

Yeah. Eww he was so gross I mean remember when he...oh wait never mind

Yeah you know something else!

No what?

I always it was funny in The Wizard of Oz when the scarecrow is singing 'If I only had a brain' I mean when you really think about it it sounds really funny!

…

No just think about it!

…

C'mon imagine Victorie Weasley singing that.

Okay now that's funny!

I thought so

Hey I think someone is calling you

Oh really who?

Lyra. She's waving her hand in front of your face and calling out your name.

No kidding

Yep

Well I better get going. It was nice talking to me.

Me too!

I blinked and saw Lyra's pale hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Madison? You in there?", she asked. I blinked again.

"Oh hey sorry about that! I thinking about the Wizard of Oz and Potions", I said flicking my hand. Lyra stared at me.

"I'm surprised you're still sane. I guess Minnie's and I conspiracy didn't work after all", she said shrugging. I gasped and she laughed.

"I'm kidding. Hm. I like you. You're much different from other people. Do you mind if I ask you something?", she asked leaning forward. I stared at her. This was creeping me out. I shrugged and she smiled.

"I want to be you friend! Do mind if you become an ordinary girl instead of an invisible?", asked Lyra. I stared at her. I had never had a friend before. I smiled. I liked the sound of that. Ordinary. NOT invisible. I stuck out my hand.

"Friends?" I asked. Lyra smiled and shook her long white hair.

"Friends", she said. I smiled and stood up on my seat.

"Lyra the Weird I now proclaim you the first friend of Madison the Really and Truly Amazing Brillant Person! Here is some cheese in honor of you're very brave and noble position", I said handing her a piece of cheese. She laughed.

"I, Lyra the Weird, accept the cheese. May it rest forever in my stomach until it is time for it to decompose!", she exclaimed taking a large bite into the piece of cheese. We both sat there laughed with no one to bother us.

Once breakfast was finished we walked to class. I headed north towards Divination while she went to Ancient Runes. Once I climbed up the ladder to be greeted by the over powering smell of lavender. Ew I hate lavender. I prefer Vanilla. I climbed up and took a seat in the front. The rest of the students climbed in, both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Flora took the seat next to me, but she did not talk to me. Then Professor Patil came in, she clapped twice before taking a seat.

"Hello my dears!", she exclaimed smiling. Everyone clapped twice before responding

"Hello Professor Patil", we responded.

"Today my dears we are going to be looking at the Crystal Ball. Down it takes one with real insight to see through the clouding mist that consumes the ball. My daughter Libby has manged to see something. Remember you must clear your mind to seek information from the future!", she proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes everyone knew she was an old hag, except for Libby, Flora, Courtney, and Sasha. They were all nodding furiously. Then my other roommate raised her hand. Professor Patil raised her head and smiled at her.

"Yes Miss Trelawnley?", Professor Patil asked. My fifth roommate stood up.

"Professor I've already read passed this in my text book and have already manged to see something. Twice, after all my grandmother was Sybil Trelawney the first, one of the greatest Seers of our time", the girl gloated. In the back of the room someone snorted. I turned to see Fred Weasley and James Potter sniggering. Professor Patil shot them a look and they shut up pretty quickly. Everyone knew that Professor Patil loved Trelawney. How could anyone not know! She practically talked about her everyday.

"Ah yes I remember when Mrs. Trelawney taught me. Such a talented witch!", I heard a snort behind me to find it was Molly Weasley sitting with Dominique they both looked like they would rather kiss the Giant Squid. The thought amused me.

We got started 'gazing' into the crystal ball. I saw nothing. Except fog. Behind me I heard Molly say something.

"There's going to be load of fog tonight", Molly said. They both started giggling as if there was some sort of inside joke. I cleared my mind and looked into the crystal ball. You know Molly might be onto something. The whole ball was full of fog.

"Ms. Kay what do you see?", the Professor asked me. Kay? My name was May!

"Um it's actually May Professor", I said correcting her. The Professor looked shocked to learn such information.

"Oh excuse my dear. But please what do you see?", she asked, her eyes growing big. I looked into the ball. Well I was pretty sure fog wasn't the right answer. I wasn't good at lying so I did my best.

"I see something...er...purple?", I said unsure. Flora and Courtney, who were sitting next to me, gazed over my shoulder with an awed expression.

"Something purple? Please go on!", the Professor said. I gulped. Think Madison think!

"Er I see purple waffles! They are in a conspiracy! Heading towards...er...Narnia!", I yelled. Everyone stared at me. I was a goner. Suddenly the Professor squealed.

"Purple waffles! Clearly that stands for the quidditch team, the Spears! They're quidditch robes are purple, and possibly their favorite food, a waffle! A conspiracy you say? Maybe they are cheaters! They cheat! And they are headed towards Narnia? Maybe they are headed towards their doom, in Azkaban!", the Professor exclaimed. I'm in the loony bin, I am convinced.

"Ooh Professor I think I see something!", Trelawney said. Professor Patil rushed over. She gasped.

"My dear tell me what you see! You might have the same gift as your grandmother!", Professor Patil exclaimed. Trlawney smiled.

"Well let me see", she said shutting her eyes. Suddenly her eyes came flying open and they were all white.

"_I see an clear person. A person who is a spy. A spy for those who want revenge against a group of wizards and witches who destroy everything in there path. Once the spy has gather their trust it soon becomes one of them. The spy becomes their friend, and finds the reason for their problems. Now the spy must choose between the group it is now part of or the group that made it a spy in the first place"_, Trelawney said. She blinked twice before her eyes turned blue once again. Professor Patil beamed.

"Libby dear Sybil has manged to predict the future!", exclaimed Professor Patil grabbing her daughters" hand. In the back every Weasley and Potter were snickering.

I left class feeling down. I hadn't manged to see anything but mist, mist, and hey look! More mist. Plus purple waffles. I was so sick of Divanation. I had one free period and then Career choosing from our Heads of House.

I walked to the Whomping Willow and sat down exactly one mile away from it. It still kept the shade, but couldn't manged to hit me. I was study my charms when I heard laughter. I looked up to find a mass of red heads, and a couple blondes and black hair. I groaned. It was the Weasley/Potter clan. Among them I saw my sister's brown hair, and heard her small laugh. I sat there until her head turned and she spotted me. She waved and I waved back glad that she could still see me.

See I was afraid that if her joining the Weasley/Potter clan she wouldn't be able to see me anymore, me being an invisible. If she became one of the popular her prized eyes would no longer be able to see me. It's how it worked.

I watched as my sister said something to the clan and they nodded. She then came jogging to me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Linny! How do you like your house?", I asked. Linny was beaming ear from ear.

"Beyond the Valley of Brilliant! Louis and Lucy are great! Did you know that Lucy's dad is the Minister? And Louis's mum is one fourth Veela! Ooh and everyone is so nice! Especially Kate! She is so nice!", exclaimed Linny! I smiled but when I heard Kate's name I wanted to rip her little head off. Kate's not Linny's.

Suddenly Roxanne Weasley stuck out her head from the group.

"Hey Linny! We are going to head back up to the castle. Wanna come?", asked Roxanne. I wanted Linny to say no. To shake her head and say sorry. But of course Linny bounced up and yelled.

"Coming Roxy!", Linny called. I stared at Linny. Roxy! Roxy? Linny hugged me and said.

"I'll see you at lunch!", she called running towards the group and looping arms with Lucy and Louis. I sighed. I watched her leave, painful memories swarming back to me. Why my sister?

It was almost twelve o'clock when I headed back up to the castle. Professor Longbottom, the wife, was sitting in her office. I walked in to see a bunch of baby stuff around and pictures of her with her husband and family. I even saw one where she was kissing Ron Weasley on the cheek. That surprised me.

"Hello Miss...", Professor Longbottom started. She stopped. I was used to it.

"May", I said. Professor Longbottom nodded. She summoned my file from her desk and went through it. I sat there in silence awaiting my doom. Well okay maybe not my doom, but pretty close. The teachers go over your files with a huh, or hm. Then they put down your file and stare at you. Then the doom comes.

Professor Longbottem put down my file and stared at me.

"Miss Day", Professor Longbottem started. I interrupted her.

"Actually Professor it's May", I said. The Professor nodded and muttered an "of course of course."

"Miss May. I have been reviewing your file and I must say it's pretty impressive. Never got a detention, never been late to class. Never lost any house points and you always turn in your homework! And not just those examples, but also your work! You have turned in work that Ravenclaw herself would be proud of. You explain things well and you pick up on things quickly!", Professor Longbottom went on. I stared at her.

I thought I was going to be told off. You know like she would name off why I didn't earn any house points, or why I never smiled at her when she passed me in the hall. You know stuff like that. Everyone knew that Professor Longbottom was the most strictest teacher at Hogwarts, besides the Headmistress. She smiled at my dumb stricken face.

"Darling did you expect me to yell at you, and tell you you didn't earn enough House points?", asked Professor Longbottom. I shook my head. Actually yeah I did think that. Lyra told me today at breakfast that Professor Longbottom yelled at her because she had gotten an E in Muggle Studies, and was spending way to much time in quidditch.

"Dear I actually think you could have any job you want. I want you to decide in one month so I can send your file to your career choice", she said setting my file down on her desk. I stared at her confused.

"Um Miss? Don't we have to go look for the jobs ourselves and apply by ourselves? That's what my mum told me", I told her confused. She smiled.

"Yes Darling that is what we usually do, but in your case you might have a chance for an internship with your chosen field", she told me. I beamed and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much Professor!", I exclaimed heading for the door.

"Oh and one more thing. I noticed you missed quidditch training as a first year. You will need to at least try out for the quidditch team to be able to pass for your chosen internship. Please send in the next one", she said gesturing for me to leave. I stared at her. Try. Out. For. The. Quidditch. Team. WHAT IN HELL WAS SHE THINKING!


	4. Thoughts of Fred Weasley and Lola

**Meeting McLaggen Again.**

I walked to class feeling as though someone had run me over with the Hogwarts Express. Quidditch! I had never played quidditch. NEVER! I never went to a game. Hell I've never touched a quaffle. I don't really even know what quidditch is except for the fact everyone loves it. Especially Lyra. I stopped walking. That's it! I would talk to Lyra! She did after all say she was captain! I ran to Potions and got in early. Professor Abbot was writing the lesson on the board. She didn't even notice me come in. I watched what she was writing on the board. Assigned seats.

_Weasley, Fred/ Weasley, Roxanne_

_Weasley, Molly/Weasley, Dominique_

_Potter, James/Patil Libby_

_Riverview, Courtney/ Ryana, Kiana_

_May, Madison/McLaggen, Kate_

Woah! Kate and I? Potion partners? Wait I see what's going on. I use to be Voldemort in my past life! And now I was being punished! That explains a lot!

Soon all the Ravenclaws came in and took there seats. Libby was seated right front of me. Which meant James Potter would be seated in front of me. Which means Kate McLaggen was seated behind him. Which meant that Potions was about to become interesting.

Just one minute before class started every Gryffindor came piling in. James, Fred, Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, and Kate came in last. They all looked at the board and smiled. Except for Kate. She stomped her foot. Yes she actually stomped her food.

"Why couldn't my last name start with W?", she said folding her arms across her chest. Molly and Dominique hugged her, and comforted her. Bloody hells she was only going to be two desk away! I rolled my eyes. What. A. Diva. She looked at the board one more time before sitting on me. On me!

"Oops sorry! I am really sorry I didn't see you!", Kate said before sliding into the seat next to me. Suddenly she gasped.

"Your Linny's sister? Linny May?", asked Kate staring at me, a huge grin on her face. I just stared at her with wide eyes. Why was she talking to me! Why? The problem with me is that I hate change. I. Hate. It! If fate has labeled me an invisible, I'm cool with that as long as nobody changes the natural order of things! I nodded answering Kate's question.

"Omg! (omg? Really? We aren't American Kate!) I knew Linny had a sister! And now she's my potion partner!", Kate exclaimed. I nodded and turned back to my textbook hoping not to make contact. She stared at me a while before gasping.

"It's so nice to meet you!", she said. "I feel like I've met you before." I turned around and met her eyes.

_Flashback : _

_I was sitting in my spot under the Whomping Williow when a girl with curly long hair approached me. I looked up from my book when her shadow covered me. I gazed up at her and she smiled._

"_Hi! Mind eef I join you?", asked the girl. I was shocked, but nodded. The girl had a funny accent. She fixed her dress and sat down. After a few awkward moments she stuck out her hand and smiled again, showing her stunning white teeth._

"_I'm Kate McLaggen! I moved 'ere from France. I came 'ere to live with my dad", she said. I shook her hand and smiled._

"_Thanks brilliant! I'm Madison May, but you can call me Maddy. How old are you?", I asked. She seemed like such a nice person. Nobody ever has talked to me before. It was nice. Change._

_We sat there talking and soon became friends. I found out that she was twelve and would be joining second year at Hogwarts. Last night she was sorted while we were all asleep and she got sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Suddenly James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley came out. A group of people were following them, and cheering them. I rolled my eyes, but to my surprise Kate straightened up where she sat and smiled._

"_Who 'ez that boy with the messing black 'air?", asked Kate. I shrugged._

"_That's James Potter II. Beside him are the Trouble Twin, Roxanne and Fred", I said turning to him. She gasped._

"_James Potter! As in 'Arry Potter's son!", she asked turning to me. I nodded and she fixed her hair._

"_Oi 'ee is a looker! I wonder what's e's like", she said staring at him. Then it happened. He caught her eye. He grinned and she turned away. I frowned. And then I gasped. The Golden Trio (James, Fred, and Roxanne) were walking towards us. Towards me. Populars coming towards me! Kate quickly turned to me._

"_Pre'end like you'ar talking to me", Kate said grabbing my arm. I nodded. Right when James and the Trouble Twins stood before us Kate broke into laughter. I just stared at her. James cleared his throat. Kate winked at me before turning around and staring at James annoyed. _

"_Can 'aye 'elp you?", she asked. He grinned his perfect little grin while Fred winked at me. I blushed through my ears. _

"_I hope so. I am willing to help you in anyway you need. I'm really good helping people kiss. I've been told I'm an brilliant teacher! Besides you've got an adorable accent", James said winking. Kate snorted._

"_Maybe 'aye can 'elp you 'vrite a book. World's Most Corniest Pick-Up Lines", she said smirking. I smiled. Damn she was good! I liked her! She knew how to talk to a boy!_

"_Wow are you new? Cause I would have remembered you", he said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and then turned to me._

"_Can you bel'eve 'im? Yes I'm new! I can't bel'eve you 'ave the nerve to com' up to a complete stranger and 'it on t'em!", she said getting in his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I gasped. Suddenly I heard a cough behind James. The Trio turned around to find that their cousins had their hands folded. Dominique and Molly. Both standing there in their Weasley Glory. Everyone was had crowded around us in a big circle. Nobody was looking at me sitting so boringly on the ground._

"_Um James what are you doing?", asked Dominique coming up to him. James flinched and so did I. Dominique was really imitating. She was wearing her father's earring and a red ribbon around her neck. Her red hair was held back into a ponytail. Her top was a red tank top with a golden lion, and super short shorts. She was very scary with and without a wand. Molly stepped forward and over towered Domimique in her high heels. A twelve year old in heels?_

"_Roxanne, Fred I am disappointed in you! You know you're suppose to greet students, not interrogate them!", Molly said putting her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes surprised that she even knew the word interrogate. Molly's dad was Percy Weasley, Minster of Magic. So yeah she was practically popular without being a Weasley. Molly to say was the smart one. Dominique was the scary one. _

_Roxanne and Fred rolled their eyes. Just then Molly spotted Kate._

"_Oh hi! I'm Molly Weasley! This here", she said gesturing to Dominique, "is my cousin Dominique Weasley. That arrogant twit who was just hitting on you is my other cousin, James Potter", she said. Kate smiled and stuck out her hand shaking both of the girls' hands._

"_I'm Kate McLaggen. Nice to 'veet you all! I assume all ove' you ar' in Gryffindor?", Kate asked. Dominique smiled._

"_You know it! Mind if we show you around Hogwarts? I like your accent", Dominique asked throwing her arm over Kate's shoulder. Kate smiled and nodded. She frowned at James before heading up to the castle. Right when she was almost entering the hallway and I was picking up my book she turned around and called "See you 'ater, Maddy!"_

_She never saw me again. I became invisible to yet another person. And my only friend forgot me. I. Hate. Change. And. Friends. Cause what do they do? They turn around and never look at you again._

_End Of Flashback_

Potions began as Professor Abbot instructed us on how to make Amortentia, a powerful love potion that should smell like whatever smells appeals to you. Cliché right? I started getting the ingredients when I noticed that Kate was not helping.

"Um McLaggen would you please get the unicorn hair?", I asked. Kate looked around to see who was talking to her, but she just couldn't seem to figure it out. I waved to her and still nothing. I groaned and grabbed it myself. I walked back to our desk while she was still trying to figure out who had called her. I started making the potion while she sat there. Just then James sat down in front of us.

"Hey McShaggen!", he purred at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me along Potter, and the names McLaggen you pervert!", she said helping me make the potion without knowing it. It was actually amazing that when she talks to Potter the juice of the Marega Beans she is squeezing comes out good. Like really good. Almost as if she's thinking of squeezing his head.

He grinned as Libby joined him.

"Um Mr. Potter would you like me to make the potion for you?", asked Libby. James flashed her a grin and nodded. Kate scowled.

"I hate it how you think you're so much better then everyone. Well I got news for you, you're not!", Kate said squashing some more Marega Beans. At this rate we would be done in about five minutes. Potter smiled.

"You know we remind me off my grandparents. They fought all the time. Girl hated boy. Boy loved girl. Then they got married", James said winking at Kate. She turned to him, wand out.

"Listen Potter! I will never marry you! Ever! Maybe your grandparents were different, but they're not us! We are completely different!", she said and with that she smashed the last of the beans.

"Thank you", I said, but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me.

Finally it was done and we all had to present our potion with our partners. I watched Dominique and Molly go up there.

"It smells like strawberry's and pencil erasers", Molly said blushing.

"Grandma's Pumpkin Tarts and blood", Dominique said not even blushing. That creeped me out. A lot. Libby and James were up next.

"It smells like my favorite lip gloss, Mellow Yellow, that and my pillow", Libby said quietly. James stood up and grinned.

"Grandma's Pumpkin Tarts and Gertie Flirtie Lip Gloss", he said. Every sniggered. Gertie Flirtie Lip Gloss was a french lip gloss. Only Kate McLaggen used that Lip Gloss. Kate and I stood up.

"Mine smells like Lemon-Lime Pie, Fizzing Whizbees, and grass flavored Bertie's Box of Flavored Beans", Kate said glaring at James. I gulped.

"Mine smells like Hand Sanitizer, Chocolate Milk, Chocolate cake, and Chocolate Frogs", I said. Nobody even heard me. Next thing I hear is Fred Weasley go up and exclaim

"Madam Cocets Polish Remover, Chocolate Ice-Cream, Chocolate Cauldrons, and Chocolate Frogs"

Oh. My. Merlin


	5. Meeting McLaggen Again

I felt weird. Fred Weasley loved chocolate just as much as I did!

Maddy stop!

Stop what?

Daydreaming about Fred Weasley.

I-Psh-I mean- What- And – You know nothing!

I know nothing? I'm in your flippen mind!

You know I need to give you a name.

How about Mary?

NO MORE M'S!

What do you mean?

Madison. Madeline. Minnie. Marie. May. MUSTARD!

Oh I see what you mean. Except for the last one.

Oh yeah I just put that in there for fun. Teehee.

Ha ha that was funny. So what would you liked to be?

How about Lola?

Ooh that sounds good!

Hey guess what!

What!

You just ran into the wall!

No kidding Sherlock!

I thought my name was Lola?

Shut Up!

"Maddy you may be an invisible, but you can't walk through walls", I heard a familiar voice call. I spun around to see Lyra coming up the stairs to me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Lyra! How's your day?", I asked her. She smiled and tossed back her white hair.

"Horrible! I just came out of Charms! Uh Professor Flitwick is out to get me. And McGonagall, and Patil, and Abbott, And Zabini, and..."

"Lyra! Is there one teacher who you don't think is out to get you?"

"Hagrid"

We both laughed. Hagrid was by far the favorite teacher of all. I didn't know him well, but he was certainly the nicest and least stressful! He was like a huge teddy bear!

We walked to lunch together when I suddenly remembered why I wanted to talk to Lyra so bad.

"Hey Lyra when are Ravenclaw quidditch try outs?", I asked her. Lyra stopped walking, and turned to me..

"You want to try out for quidditch? I didn't know you played", Lyra said surprised. I winced.

"I don't. Longbottom, the wife, says I have to at least try out to win a internship to any chosen field I want", I said groaning. Lyra stared at me, complete shock on her face.

"Oh. My. Merlin! You're getting a internship? Congratulations! Maddy this is amazing! Only Four students get chosen for internships. One from each house! Every year a fifth year from each house gets chosen! It's very hard to get! And they don't usually tell you until Christmas holidays! Maddy this is amazing!", she exclaimed bouncing about. I just stared at her. She was happy for me. Truly and really happy for me. I never felt good about myself before. So this was what it was like to have a friend.

"How do you know all of this?", I asked her after I manged to calm her down. Lyra shrugged.

"I heard a girl from Hufflepuff during first year telling her friend", she said. I stared at her.

"You remembered something from five years ago?", I asked her, staring at her. She laughed and shrugged.

"Photographic memory remember?", she asked. That's right! Wow she must be lucky.

_Merlin I wish she could do something amazing so that she could in the group! Oh how much fun that would be. Wait you know she is an invisible, but maybe she just really an invisible. It's possible I guess. But Minnie said there was something special about her._

I stared at her.

"What did you say!", I asked her. She stared at me. Yes it just now turned into a staring fest.

"Um I just said 'Photographic memory remember'?", she said uncertain. I nodded and we walked to lunch. I stayed silent. She hadn't said anything yet I could hear voice as clear as day. Something about her wishing I was special and in some sort of group. Maybe I was reading her mind like I had with Linny during the sorting! What she was thinking though I had no clue.

We walked into lunch and when I walked in I completely forgot about the mind reading thing. Kate McLaggen had my sister on her lap and Lucy was on Molly's and Louis on Dominique's. They were all laughing and Linny fell out of Kate's lap and pretended to cry for help. Then I realized what she was doing. She was intimating me! Once when I was twelve I had a nightmare and fell out of bed crying. Kate, Molly, and Dominique were laughing. Kate ruffled Linny's hair and Louis gave her a high five. Lucy was sitting in the corner giggling her little bows in her hair bouncing up and down.

"Linny!", I called out to her, hoping to stop her act. No answer. Oh no! Not now the second day of school. I can't lose her on only the second day of school!

"Linny!", I called out a second time. Linny's head spun around and she caught my eye. She smiled and waved. I sighed in relief. It's okay. She can still see me. That was a scary thought, but maybe it was just because she couldn't hear me over the noisy Great Hall. I mean after all it was lunch time.

I sat down with Lyra at the Ravenclaw table. Lyra looked up at me, concern on her face.

"Worried about your sister? ", she asked. I nodded, sipping some tea.

"So Lyra back to quidditch try-outs when are they?", I asked her, trying to change the subject. Lyra grinned.

"In two weeks! Right before the Hogsmeade trip! Have you ever had any quidditch experience?", asked Lyra. I groaned.

"No", I said taking a bite of a chocolate donut. Darn you American food! Lyra looked shocked.

"But first years have to take the quidditch class with Madam Cho!", Lyra exclaimed. Madam Cho was very strict. She had once played for the Harpies, but came to work at Hogwarts to keep an eye on her kids, Roxanne and Fred. As you could see she wasn't doing a really good job.

"I know. I skipped. She didn't even notice", I said with a shrug. Lyra continued to stare.

"So you've never played quidditch. Ever?", asked Lyra. I shook my head my short pony tail barley swinging.

"Well I guess I'll work with you so you don't embarrass yourself during try-outs. Let's say Saturday at three", Lyra said smiling. I nodded. As long as she helped me.

"Lyra do you think I will get on the team? Cause I really don't want to be!", I told her. I wasn't up for embarrassing myself in front of the whole school! She grinned.

"You're just suppose to try-out right? You know to get the internship? I mean if you're any good then I'm going to put you on the team! Gryffindor has won for the last three years and it's making me MAD!", she said pounding her fist on the table. I stared at her. It was official, she was loony!

I woke up the next morning with something furry on my face. I screamed and fell out of my bed. Trelawney did the same and so did Libby. Fall out of their bunks I mean. Worse part was we were all on the top bunks.

"What in flippin hell is going on!", Trelawney yelled. Flora came over a set a hand on Trelawney's shoulder, her hair in rollers.

"Sybil calm down I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason why Fay over there woke us all up at Six a.m. In the morning", Flora said. I huffed and folded my arms.

Hello my last name was May! Duh!

How does everyone keep forgetting it! It's like super easy!

I know right!

Hey you know Trelawney?

Um no not really. We've never really met.

No I mean...you know what I mean!

Actually Lola I don't.

Ah! Well she's named after her grandmother.

The old hag Patil keeps talking about?

Yep that's the one!

Wait how do you know?

Um Flora just said her name. Duh!

Oh yeah right! I mean what kind of name is Sybil?

Ooh a lame one!

…...

What? You're the one who asked.

Actually it was one of those questions that you're not suppose to answer.

Like a rhetorical question?

Exactly!

"Uh um!"

Lola was that you?

Can't say it was.

I blinked to see all my roommates surrounding me. I their night clothes. Arms folded, and frowns on their faces.

"Um can I help you?", I asked. They glared. Insert gulp here.

"Um yeah you can actually! You woke us up at bloody six a.m!", Courtney yelled with her hands on her hips, her hair sticking up at all ends.

"Yeah sorry about that!", I said backing up against the bunk. They moved in on me. Damn I don't suppose telling them to go away would work.

"Listen I don't care why and I don't care how I just want to make it clear that you will never! Ever! Do it again!", growled Sybil. Whoa she was scary when she was mad.

I nodded my head furiously and they all went back to bed. All except Flora. She was staring at me confused.

"What were you doing?", she asked. I prepared for it. My great debate, one that would prove I wasn't crazy or weird.

"There was something on my face. Something furry", I said. She stared at me funny.

"You mean your cat?", she asked. I stared at her and then looked up at my bunk. Minnie was sleeping peacefully on my pillow. Oh right, of course. My cat. Ha. Ha. Ha.

I got dressed, tied up my hair and walked over to my bed.

"Minnie get up I'm taking you to breakfast", I told her. She stretched her legs and yawned.

"Okay! Did you talk to Lyra yesterday?", she asked me. I nodded and placed her in my backpack.

"Yep! Lyra and I are now friends", I told her.

_Bout time! God Maddy is a nice girl and all but stubborn as hell!_

"I am not!", I shouted stepping into the common room. Minnie looked at me strange.

"Aren't what", asked Minnie. I looked at her. Hadn't she said something? It had to be her! Nobody else had a cat voice.

"Never mind it must have been my imagination", I said.

We walked into the Great Hall and saw that Lyra was not yet up. Actually there was nobody there except two Hufflepuff boys. I sat down at the table and started eating. Chocolate donuts. Yum! Minnie suddenly jumped out of my bag and ran over to the two boys. She whispered something into one of their ears and ran back to me.

"Minnie! That was rude! You don't even know the boy!", I hissed at her. She only grinned her very strange cat like grin. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulders and whipped my head around. I gasped. There stood the two Hufflpuff boys. One was very tall with black skin. He had brown eyes and very curly hair. The second who stood slightly behind the other boy was well cute. He had messy blonde hair look cute with his hazel eyes. He had freckles across his nose, and Asian skin, though he didn't look Asian. He was looking down at the ground while the other boy smiled. Then tall bloke did something I would never expect. He smelled me. SMELLED ME!

"Hm! She has to be one! Her aura is so good! It smells just like Annie's! There is no way she's normal. There's one more thing that needs to be done to be sure", the first boy exclaimed. He didn't do anything except just stare at me. I stared back. Maybe if I moved really slow, but suddenly I heard something.

_Madison May. Madison May can you hear me?_

I gasped.

"Did you say something?", I asked him hoping he said something. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. You heard my thoughts and that is because you are a..."


	6. Bathroom Meetings Are Not A Pleasure

**Bathroom Meetings Aren't Always Pleasant**

"Nope. You heard my thoughts and that's is because you are a Group", the tall Hufflepuff said. I stared at him. I'm a what now? What was going on here? I've got some boy telling me I'm a Group? What's a Group? I mean I know what a group is, but he made it sound like a type of person.

"Wh-what?", I asked brilliantly. The other boy stepped forward and opened his mouth when suddenly a bunch of Slytherins came in.

"We'll talk about it later. Meet us at the old Potions on the six floor, at six, Minnie can show you the way", the tall one said, they went back to their table. I watched them leave in my confusion. What just happen?

"Well I got to go. Mice to catch, yarn to play with", Minnie said running off before I could say anything. I sat there alone. All alone in my confusion.

You're not alone! You have me!

Lola now is not the time!

Why not?

I am thinking!

Oh Merlin no! Stop don't do it!

Ha ha very funny! But seriously what was that all back there?

I don't know. Maybe they need help.

But Minnie seemed to be in on it too!

Yeah good point.

Maybe we should ask Lyra about it. She seems to know what's always going on.

Well duh she has Photographic memory!

I know that.

"Um hey Maddy", I heard a voice say suddenly out of the blue. I was so deep in thought that it scared me.

"What!", I said whipping my head around and hitting Lyra full in the face with my ponytail. Hey it's a weapon! Don't underestimate the ponytail!

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry Lyra!", I said quickly, making room for her to slide into the bench next to me. Lyra smiled.

"It's okay! I just never noticed how thick your hair was", she said sitting down.

"Hey guess what the weirdest thing happened to me!", I said digging into some oatmeal that had appeared on the table.

"Ooh what!", she asked turning her attention to me. I took a spoonful of my oatmeal.

"These two boys from Hufflepuff came over to me and called me a 'Group'. How weird is that?", I asked her. Lyra looked shocked.

"Oh my Merlin that is weird! And they just came up to you and told you that?", asked Lyra. I nodded.

"Weird", she mumbled biting into some toast.

"Hey Lyra do you think it's possible to mind read?", I asked her. Lyra took a bite of an orange. Well more like she sucked out all the juice.

"But of course. If people can see into the future, and people can do magic, why can't people read minds?", asked Lyra. I nodded. Okay so maybe it was possible! We sat in silence. Me thinking about the boys and Lyra thinking about quidditch.

I watched the Potter/Weasley Clan. They all looked happy. They all looked like they enjoyed each other. They all looked like a family. One giant family. What I wouldn't give to be with my family. They were beyond the Valley of Brilliant.

"Hey Maddy I got to get going! I want to ask Professor Longbottom, the wife, if we can have the pitch this Saturday!", Lyra said smiling. She hopped off and skipped away. I watched her go before realizing I was done and there was no reason for sitting here all alone. I stood up and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had it with the Hufflepuffs, oh the irony right?

You know I'm starting to think I was Voldemort in my past life. That or Hitler.

Who's Hitler?

You know the guy who killed all the Jews.

Oh that was him?

Yeah.

Wait why did he kill them?

Hell nobody knows.

Really? So he just went crazy and just killing people.

Well it wasn't really random people, he killed Jews.

Okay, but that's still stupid.

Yeah.

I entered the classroom to find our teacher standing there. My mouth dropped. It was Ron. Ron Weasley. The Ron Weasley. Father of Rose and Hugo Weasley? I took seat right in the front, but he didn't even noticed me. I sat watching him. He looked just like Rose. You know the red hair, freckles, tan skin. The only thing they didn't have alike was the eyes. Ron had blue eyes, Rose had brown.

Just then the Ravenclaws piled in. We were always early. A girl I have never met before in Ravenclaw took the seat next to me. She didn't say anything to me, but looked straight ahead. I guess when a famous hero is your teacher standing inches away from you, you tend to do that.

Finally the last of the Hufflepuffs filed in. Ron Weasley turned to us smiling. I was absolutely thrilled!

"Good morning students. Some of you may already know who I am. For those who don't I am Ron Weasley. You will call me Professor Weasley. No I will tell any stories about the Great Battle at Hogwarts. If you don't fall asleep during History of Magic maybe you'll hear about it then", he said. Everyone chuckled. Seems like we weren't the only ones who fell asleep during that class.

"Now I will be teaching something that should be fairly easy. The counter curse to a boggart. Now who can tell me what a boggart is?", Professor Weasley asked. All the Ravenclaws, including me raised their hands into the air. Professor Weasley chose the girl sitting next to me.

"A boggart is a dark creature that hides in small places like cupboards, or broom sheds. Nobody knows exactly what a boggart looks like, because they change appearance die to each person. The shape they take is one that is said to be the thing the said person fears most", the Ravenclaw girl recited. Professor Weasley seemed pleased, and nodded.

"Correct! Now I will have you all stand in a line, and face the boggart one, by one. Once the boggart takes it's form you must cry, Ridikkulous! Do you understand? Very good now if you could all line up in front of my desk and then I shall release the boggart", Professor Weasley demanded. We all filed into a line, me the sixth person. Once we were all in line, the Professor summoned a small trunk onto his desk.

"Remember the boggart will only be defeated by laughter. So when you shout the curse, Ridikkulous you must imagine the funniest form you can think of. Mr. Marmion you first!", he cried to the Ravenclaw boy in the front. Professor Weasley opened the truck and a huge dragon came out of it. Everybody screamed, and scrabbled to the back of the room. The boy in the front looked like he was going to faint, but he suddenly cried "Ridikkulous!"

The Dragon became the size of a dog, and instead of blowing fire it blew out dust which made it sneeze. Everyone was laughing.

"Next!", the Professor cried. "Ms. Hopkins you next!"

A girl with curly blond hair stepped forward, shaking as she did so. Her wand was raised above her head and the sneezing dragon turned into a clown. The Hufflepuff girl didn't need to cast her spell before everyone was laughing. The boggart, so confused, kept changing clown forms making the Hufflepuff girl cry. Professor Weasley moved her aside before calling out "Stebbins you next!"

A Hufflepuff boy stepped forward, and the clown suddenly turned into a thin woman wearing loads of make-up. Her hair was grey, and wavy. She had on lime green spectacles, and was pointing a long, red nailed finger at him. The boy gulped and cried "Ridikkulous!"

The woman was suddenly in skinny jeans, and a jacket with a microphone, singing into it very off key. Everyone laughed at the old grandma trying to rock on the floor. Professor Weasley laughed, saying "Needs you're up!"

"Which Needs?", three people asked in unison. The Professor blinking before saying.

"Alexander Needs!"

A boy with shaggy hair stepped forward, in Ravenclaw robes. He turned to the Professor and muttered a "Sorry about that", before the boggart changed. There was the giant squid. Everyone was screaming until Alexander shouted, "Ridikkulous!" The giant squid was now a cartoon figure playing six instruments. Everyone once again laughed. Professor Weasley looked over at his out of order class and yelled "Alexandria Needs!"

A girl with stringy hair the same shade of brown and Alexander Needs stepped forward, and pushed back the sleeves of her Hufflepuff robes. The cartoon squid was now a scene. There was a girl just like her only she was waving at people that were not there. She had Head Girl badge on her chest, and she was holding a magazine with her face on it. Alexandria frowned, gasping. Somewhere in the back of the room another girl gasped. Alexandria took out her wand and cried "Ridikkulous!" The girl in the scene started doing what looked like an Irish jig. Everyone was laughing.

"Alright, Jay your up!", he called gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"It's May actually", I told the professor. He nodded, and I took out my wand ready. The Irish jigging girl suddenly started to transform. Again. Again. Again. And Again. It couldn't seem to make up it's mind. Then it exploded into a shower of gold dust.

I stood still aware that everyone's eyes were on me. Why had the boggart exploded like that? Surely it could have found my fear alright! My fear was of cockroaches. I hated those things! So why had it exploded. Professor Weasley cleared his throat.

"Alright class...er you are all dismissed", he said staring at me. Everyone went over to their desk and packed up their bags, whispering and pointing at me. What had I done?

For the rest of the day everyone was pointing at me in hushed whispers. It was horrible. I quickly ran into the nearest bathroom and hid in a stall. I sat there for a few minutes before looking up in horror. I suddenly realized where I was. The last bathroom. On the third floor. Holy Merlin! I was sitting in Gossip Central! I was about to run out of there for my life when in they came. The worst possible people. Kate, Dominique, and Molly followed by a group of Gryffindor girls, and some Hufflepuff girls.

"So let's hear the deeds", Kate said to the group. A Hufflpuff girl with black hair stepped forward.

"An Invisible this morning in class made a boggart explode without it ever reaching a form and without her saying the counter spell", she said. I peaked through the cracks to see the looks of shock on Kate's face. Molly stepped forward.

"How in Merlin's beard did this Invisible do it! And an Invisible no less!", Molly said. I felt flattered. So the populars did know we exist, oh how cute! NOT!

"I know!", the Hufflpuff girl said. Molly didn't seem convinced.

"What does she look like?", asked Kate. Another Hufflpuff girl stepped forward.

"Short brown hair, hazel eyes, couple freckles, and pale skin. Average height and pretty skinny", the girl said. Geez stalkerish much? I watch as Kate thought for a second.

"Hm sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. Molly do you know if this girl is a Gryffindor?", asked Kate. I rolled my eyes.

I flippin sit by you in potions idiot!

"No I don't know. Put that on our list Dom, we must find this girl, okay what's next?", asked Molly. A young Gryffindor stepped forward.

"Hi I am Mary Newmun I am you're knew messenger", she said smiling. Dominique got in her face.

"What happened to Marlene!", she roared. The girl whimpered.

"She has a boy-boyfriend and asked me to take her job", the girl said. Molly placed her hands on her hips.

"How DARE she ditch us for a boy! Well you will just have to do. What messages to we have?", Molly asked the young girl. How dare she? Wow these people were loony. The girl nodded her head of blonde hair and cleared her throat.

"Professor Weasley would like company with Dominique Weasley, and Molly Weasley Saturday at tea time for tea and scones in his office", the girl said. Molly and Dominique went into a small huddle before nodding.

"Tell him I can not because I have to study for my O.W.L's, but Dom can join him", Molly said. The girl nodded.

"Also Mr. Potter asked me to recite this love poem he wrote for Ms. McLaggen", the girl said shyly. The three rolled their eyes.

"My cousin needs to just give up! Seriously Kate is never going to fall for-", but Kate held up a hand to stop Molly.

"Recite please", she asked sweetly. The girl nodded and cleared her throat.

"Kate Kate oh precious Kate. Will you please come with me on a date? We can stroll the streets of Hogsmeade. Together forever. I want us to be. Just you and me", the girl recited. Kate smiled, but quickly frowned.

"Pathetic! It doesn't even rhyme!", Kate said. She waved her hand and dismissed Mary.

"Next!", she yelled. A Gryffindor stepped forward, but suddenly the door opened and a Ravenclaw girl ran in.

"Ms. McLaggen, Ms Weasleys! Class has started!", the girl yelled. All the girls ran out of the bathroom to their next class.

"Which one do we have next, Jenny?", asked Dominique.

"It's Emma, and you have Defense Against the Dark Arts!", she said. Dominique nodded and the three ran out of the bathroom. I sighed with relief and walked into the hall of the bathroom. Good thing I have free period. I walked out of the bathroom and ran to the Ravenclaw common room. There were at least four people in

"Hey Maddy!", I suddenly heard behind me. I jumped out of my socks!

"Lyra! Don't do that!", I said in a whisper. She laughed.

"Haha sorry I was just wondering about something", she said. I frowned.

"What is it?", I asked. She sighed.

"Is it true a boggart made you explode into a cloud of gold sparkles, and then Professor Weasley transformed you back?", she asked. I just stared at her. What in bloody hell was she talking about?

"Um no that's no true at all. I made a boggart explode in class without it taking a form, but the boggart did nothing to me", I said shrugging. Lyra gasped.

"You were able to make a boggart explode without doing anything? Holy Merlin! That's amazing", she said. I blushed.

" Yeah sure, but listen, guess where I got stuck this morning?", I asked. Lyra smiled, completely forgetting about the boggart.

"No idea", she said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I got stuck on the last bathroom on the third floor", I said. Lyra's eyes flashed.

"Gossip Central!", she shrieked. I nodded. Lyra's eyes widened.

"How did you make it out alive!", Lyra asked. I grinned.

"Saved by the bell", I said. Lyra shook her head.

"That's crazy! And it's only Wednesday! Hey I got to go, my free period is almost up! See you later!", she called waving. I waved back and slumped into a chair. I sat there for awhile before finding the energy to go to class.

For the rest of my day all I heard about was whispers and gossip wherever I went. Finally at 5:45 I laid down tired as hell. Just then Minnie jumped up onto my bed.

"What are you doing! You have to meet those two boys in the old Potions room! Come on!", she shouted. I hit her on the head with a pillow. Minnie hissed. Well that's what you get when you try to talk to Maddy when she's tired. A pillow to the head!

"Maddy get up now or I am going to go tell everyone that you use to wet the bed when you were little!", she said. I sat up.

"I never did that!", I said scowled. Minnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like they know that!", Minnie said. Now it was my turn to roll eyes.

"Who do you think they are going to believe! A talking cat or a human!", I asked. Minnie's tail flickered.

"You've proved your point, but please just come, and see what they have to say", Minnie say flicking her tail. I groaned and threw on my robe. Minnie grinned and led me through the common room, and up to the sixth floor and through the Old Potions room. The site I saw threw me off. She smiled.

"Hi!", she said smiling and waving at me.

"L-L-L..."


End file.
